Trial Separation
by Charlie Girl 79
Summary: There comes a time in every young mans life when he must step away from his family – if only for the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Trial Separation**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, don't sue me.

So, Karen you got your wish. Here's a little fic just in time for the end of your birthday week. Shar

Wee – Chester

There comes a time in every young mans life when he must step away from his family – if only for the day.

……..

"Dean get your shoes on, we're going to town."

"What for?"

"We've got to get supplies for next week. We need to shop for new shoes and some clothes for both you and Sammy. You're both going like weeds."

"We're not weeds, Daddy, we're boys!"

Reaching over to ruffle his eldest son's hair John smiled. Dean had been silent for over a year, but with Sammy chattering almost constantly now Dean had again joined the world as a communicator.

"What I mean is that both you and Sammy are getting bigger so we need clothes that will fit you this fall."

"But it's still summer, a long time til it's cold again."

"Remember when we talked the other day about going to school in September?"

"Yeah, but that's a long time from now," a whine creeping into his young voice.

"It's just a couple weeks from now, son."

"But I don't want to go to school!" Dean's small face went into a full pout, the "you can't make me" went unspoken but was carved into the deep furrow of his brow.

"Dean, we've talked about this," John squat down to see eye to eye with his defiant son. Pausing to maintain his patience and tone he continued, "It's your job to go to school and learn to read and write."

"I can spell my name already so I don't have to go."

"You're right you can spell your name but there's so much more you need to learn."

"But who's gonna take care of Sammy when you're at work? We can't leave him by hisself all day," concern for his brother's care had always been utmost in Dean's mind. Sadness washed over Dean's face as he remembered the night of the fire. The night his young life changed forever.

Hugging Dean close John whispered to his eldest, "I know it's going to be hard to leave Sammy but it's only for a few hours each day. I have a hard time every day when I have to leave the two of you to go to work. But knowing that you and Sammy have each other makes it okay for me.

Just think of the things you can teach him when you get home."

The whine in Dean's voice amping up, "But who's gonna to stay with him if I'm gone?"

"Well after we go shopping we're going to meet a friend of mine. She can stay with Sammy while you're at school, then the three of you can play together until I get home."

"What's your friend's name? That man from the shop?"

"No, it's not. Her name is Jeri and she's very nice."

"You're going to leave Sammy with a _girl_?!"

"Jeri's not a girl, Dean she's a very nice woman that Pastor Jim and Melinda know."

"I bet she smells like an old woman," Dean declared as he turned and ran to the room he shared with Sammy.

John followed Dean into the room and saw his bare feet disappear as he shimmied under the bed.

"Dean, we've talked about this before. You have to go to school and we need help watching Sammy while we both do our jobs." Reaching under the edge of the bed John grabbed Dean by the ankles and hauled him out from under the bed.

"Let's go and get you some new shoes. We can get a happy meal for you and Sammy then you can play on the playground for awhile."

"I still don't wanna go to school," Dean grumbled under his breath.

"Dean, for today we'll just get shoes, a happy meal and we'll meet Jeri. Now go get in the car and we can get to the fun stuff."

Mumbling under his breath as he headed for the backseat of the Impala, "I still don't wanna go to school."

0 = 0

With his happy meal in hand Dean sat in the booth across from his dad with Sammy stationed at the end of the table in the highchair. "This is the best happy meal. It's just how I like it, with cheese, pickle, mustard and catsup."

"Glad you like it son. Wipe your mouth…with your napkin, Dean."

"'K, then can Sammy and me go play?"

"Go ahead, Jeri should be here anytime now," a bit of an edge crept into John's voice, she was late and should have been here about fifteen minutes ago.

0 – 0 - 0

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jeri exclaimed as she signaled her lane change and slammed on the brakes at the side of the road. "I don't have time for this," she muttered as she pulled out her driver's license and registration.

"Ma'am, do you know why I pulled you over?"

"I'm not sure, is there a problem, officer?"

"License and registration, please?"

"Here you go, officer." Trying to remain calm as the officer strode back to his vehicle to run a check for wants and warrants, she chanted, "breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in," she inhaled through her nose, "breathe out," she hissed all the air from her lungs.

When the officer finally returned her heart rate had resumed a near normal pace. "Everything checked out okay, no wants or warrants."

"I should hope not!" the stress she felt ratcheted up again, her tone coming out much sharper than she had intended. Getting pulled over always set her on edge and the fight or flight instinct always took the turn to fight.

"The reason I pulled you over was that we just received a call of a stolen vehicle matching the description of your vehicle and we had to check it out. Everything checked out so you're free to go."

As lame as it sounded to her own ears Jeri found herself saying, "Thank you," to the officer as she returned her license to her purse.

"Have a good day ma'am."

"Sure, no problem, have a good day he says," Jeri sniped as she pull back into traffic.

0-0-0

John's patience was wearing thin when a frazzled looking woman came into the restaurant.

Brushing the hair back from her face Jeri marched up to the impatient looking man who split his time between watching the door and gazing out at the playground where two little boys played in the ball pit. Sticking her hand out, she said, "You must be John Winchester. Sorry I'm late, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long."

Taking her offered hand John stood and waited while she took the seat across from his. "No, not at all. Pleased to meet you…?"

"Jeri."

"Pleased to meet you, Jeri and yes, I'm John Winchester."

"I'm sorry I'm late, it couldn't be helped. I know how hard it can be to keep children entertained in a restaurant when you're waiting for someone."

"Well, I guess I got lucky with the playground just outside."

"I just hope we all get lucky," she hadn't realized she had spoken out loud until an unexpected blush crept up from the collar of John's shirt. Clapping her hand across her mouth, as a blush of her own made a mad dash up her own cheeks. Jumping up from the seat she had just occupied she headed for the door, stammering as she went.

"I am so sorry. Sometimes I forget myself and don't allow my social filters time to work. I guess I'm still rattled after being pulled over on the way here."

The quizzical arch of John's brow had her rushing to explain, "It was all a misunderstanding, the cop pulled me over because of a stolen vehicle report, turns out it wasn't me…No wait that's not right. It wasn't me! I was in _my_ car. I guess I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Walking out of the restaurant Jeri shook her head at the lost opportunity for a job.

As she unlocked the car and pulled the door open she turned as she heard, "Jeri, wait."

Turning back towards the restaurant she was greeted by the stern face of John Winchester. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm John Winchester and you must be Jeri."

Taking the strong hand of John Winchester Jeri stepped back onto the sidewalk and preceded into the restaurant as John held the door.

"Sorry I'm late. It couldn't be avoided."

"Not at all, the boys just went out to the playground and should be fine for awhile. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. How old are your boys?"

"Dean is five and half and Sammy is fifteen months old."

"Melinda explained that you would need someone to take care of the boys while you're at work."

"Yes, we've had sporadic help but I'd like someone more consistent when Dean starts kindergarten in September. It will be the first time he's been away from Sammy and I'd really like some stability for both my guys."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly John continued, "I can't stress how important it is that the boys don't feel traumatized by Dean's going to school. Sammy has never been away from Dean. I just got Dean back… no what I mean is Dean just recently started talking again, after…" tears welled in John's eyes as he tried to swallow past the grapefruit sized lump in his throat.

Reaching across the table and taking John's large calloused hand in hers, "John, its okay. Melinda and Jim explained."

Swallowing the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him John croaked out, "Thank you. It's still hard to talk about that day"

"I know it will be hard on all of you to let someone else in, even if it's only temporary. It will be a little piece of hell for everyone while Sammy learns that Dean isn't abandoning him and that he will come back, everyday and always," giving John's hand a final squeeze Jeri ended the contact.

"I'd really like the opportunity to care for your sons."

Reaching into her satchel Jeri provided John with her resume and list of references. "If it's alright I'd like to meet Sammy and Dean now."

"Thank you. Sure, I'll call them in."

"No, please, let's go out to them."

0 – 0 – 0

Dean had just dived under the pile of red, yellow and blue orbs. Sammy chased after Dean falling in and disappearing into the fluid movement of the balls. Righting himself Sammy came up squealing as he happily searched for Dean.

Dean hopped up out of the pit behind Sammy who burst into peals of laughter as Dean found one of many tickle spots.

"John, your boys are great together. It's obvious Dean is very protective of Sammy."

"Yeah, he hardly lets Sammy out of his sight. They're connected, sometimes it's almost scary. It seems one will think of something and the other will do it."

"So they've never been apart?"

"No, it's just the three of us and until now there hasn't been a reason to separate them."

"That could be troublesome."

"Yeah, I realize that. We just went shopping for school clothes. Dean wouldn't try anything on and for awhile both he and Sammy hid under a clothes carousel. It was all I could do not to yell at them when I found them. It scared the hell out of me. I couldn't imagine losing both of them."

"I can't imagine that feeling of loss."

0 – 0 – 0

Dean stopped tickling Sammy and started listening to the grownups as they stood nearby. His ears really perked up when he heard them talking about separating he and Sammy.

"Shhh, Sammy!"

"Wha D'n?"

"We need to be quiet."

"Why?" Dean didn't realize it but this was just the beginning of "why".

"Daddy is talking to that girl."

"Why?"

"I don't know, be quiet and we can find out."

"'K, D'n I be quiet."

"Shhh, Sammy."

"K, D'n."

Quietly working their way closer to the adults, Dean kept a watchful eye on his father and his brother unknowingly performing lessons he had yet to learn. Much later in life these skills would be honed to a razors edge.

0 – 0 – 0

"Hey, Dean you and Sammy come on over here and meet Miss Jeri."

Reluctantly Dean and Sammy left the ball pit to stand behind their fathers legs. Warily peering out around their father, Dean kept Sammy behind him, forming a protective barrier between Miss Jeri and his brother.

Kneeling down to greet the boys at eye level Jeri waited for Dean and then Sammy to come out from behind Johns towering figure.

"Hello, Dean, my name is Jeri. And who is that behind you?"

"Your name is Jerry, that's weird. How come you have a boy name?"

"It's short for Jerdiah, and much easier to spell."

"That's weird too. That's Sammy, you can't have him."

"Dean," John growled.

Looking up at his father Dean stood his ground, "she can't have him."

"Miss Jeri, isn't going to take Sammy."

"I won't let her."

"Dean, I'm very happy to meet you. How old are you?"

"I'm five and a half," he declared as he stepped closer.

Extending her hand Jeri waited as Dean edged closer. "So you're the big brother."

"Yep. That's Sammy, he's little and you can't have him."

"It's good that you protect Sammy, he needs your help to watch out for him. I hope that you'll let me help, too. You know he's getting bigger and he may need both of us to look out for him."

"Nope, don't need help. Me and daddy are just fine."

"Oh, I was hoping that you'd let me hang out with you guys while your dad is at work."

"Lisa, keeps an eye on us."

"Dean, Lisa is going back to school in a couple weeks and won't be able to watch out for you," John explained. "Sammy, come're."

Rushing out from behind Dean, Sammy flew into John's open arms. Swinging Sammy high John settled him on one hip.

Sammy carefully watched as Dean continued talking to the lady.

"If you come over what are you going to do?"

"Well, I suppose you could tell me what you like to eat and we could fix snacks. Or maybe we could go to the park for awhile."

"You have to be careful in the park, bad men steal kids at the park."

Looking to John and receiving a confirming nod, Jeri said, "Yes, bad people can take kids at the park and other places too. We need to be very careful with both you and Sammy."

"Daddy, can we go play some more?"

"Sure, dude, we can stay for fifteen minutes and then we need to head home. Say good-bye to Miss Jeri."

"Good-bye, Miss Jeri." Dean said politely.

"Good-bye, Dean, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope I can come and see you and Sammy again."

"It would be okay if you come to see us again."

Reaching towards Sammy to gain his attention, Jeri gently whispered "it's good to meet you Sammy."

"G-bye lady," he called as he scampered after his older brother.

0 – 0 – 0

"John, your boys are great. Check my references, my number is on the resume and let me know if I can help you out."

"I'll call you in a couple days."

"That's fine, I know this is a big decision and Dean needs to be okay with it," waving to the boys as she left Jeri felt she had done everything she could to start building trust with the Winchesters.

0 – 0 – 0

John spent the next four hours verifying every reference and contact listed on Jeri's resume, the last call was to Pastor Jim and Melinda, after all they had recommended her to John when he asked if they knew anyone that could help with his most precious possessions.

"Jim, I met Jeri this evening, she was good with the boys but I'm wondering do you think she's the right one to watch the boys?"

"She has worked in the nursery at the church and has run the daycare center in town for the past three years or so."

"But is she right for watching MY boys. Right now it's just while I'm at work and Dean is at school but as long as we stay in the area I may need her to watch them while I'm out hunting. Can she be trusted with _that_ secret?"

"John, she can absolutely be trusted. Her family has helped hunters since her grand father's time. Her dad was a hunter until he was lost to a Wendigo about ten years ago. She understands the need for secrecy and she knows how to protect your family."

Jim's praise was what sealed the deal. Knowing that Jeri understood the lifestyle and the special needs of a hunter ensured her selection with John. Selling Dean on the idea would be another matter.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Trial Separation**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, don't sue me.

Wee – Chester

There comes a time in every young man's life when he must step away from his family – if only for the day.

0 – 0 – 0

During the week preceding the start of school John and Jeri engineered running into each other, the park was a favorite hang out for the boys, but the grocery store and Laundromat worked just as well.

After spending a little time with Jeri, John would take the boys back to the house for dinner. Invariably Jeri would be discussed: her unusual name, the way she played games with them and the weird food she always filled her shopping cart with.

"Daddy, d'juever notice all the green things in Jeri's shopping cart?"

"Veggies are good for you, Dean. In fact I think we should try more veggies. There's more than burgers and pizza to eat."

"I eat veggies. Carrots and corn, those are my kind of veggies. But burgers and pizza are the best 'cuz you can eat them with your hands. Can we have pizza for dinner?"

"Not tonight, Dean. Jeri asked us to come over for dinner. She said she was going to barbeque hot dogs, hamburgers and corn on the cob."

"Why'd she ask us over? You don't like her do you?"

"Jeri's a nice girl, she likes you guys and she's trying to make going to school easier for all of us. Besides she knows burgers are your favorite, you gotta like that Dean."

"I toldja I don't wanna go to school."

"I know, Dean, but remember going to school is your job now, and tomorrow is your first day on the job."

"But I don' wanna go," whining Dean turned from John and went to his room.

"Hey, Sammy, what about you, do you want to go see Jeri and have dinner?"

Sammy nodded his head vigorously, "Yep. Yep. Yep. I hungry."

"Dean, let's go! There's a burger with your name on it at Jeri's and Sammy's hungry."

Reluctantly Dean came out of his room, "Is there really a burger with my name on it?"

"Yep, Jeri promised."

After herding the boys into the car they made one stop for ice cream and headed for Jeri's house.

0 – 0 – 0

The picnic with Jeri was a success. Dean's name really was on a burger and they all ate until they were stuffed. Then John loaded his tired boys into the car and took them home.

Tomorrow would come way too soon for all the Winchester men.

0 – 0 – 0

Jeri pulled in to the drive next to the Impala and cut the engine. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her bag of distractions and headed towards the house.

John was pulling on Sammy's socks and shoes on while he was trapped in the highchair. Sammy was happily splashing his spoon in his bowl.

Dean was still in the bed room resolutely sitting in the middle of his bed with out a stitch on, shouting, "You can't make me go!"

"Dean, get out here now and have some Lucky Charms. You can dress yourself or not but you're going to school!" John bellowed from the kitchen where Sam had just upset his bowl of Lucky Charms.

"D'n sad. S'm sad."

"Dean's not sad, he's stubborn."

"No, D'n sad."

"Knock. Knock." Jeri called from the living room.

"Who there?" Sam chimed

"Jeri."

"Jeri, who?" John called as he wiped the spill from the floor.

"Jeri, who's come to save you." Rounding the corner and leaping into the kitchen like a superhero complete with leggings and an "SJ" on her chest. Stepping up the high chair she tickled Sammy till he was squealing with delight.

With an exaggerated wipe of his brow John asked, "Really? SJ?"

"Of course, Super Jeri, silly."

"You just might be my hero. Today is just like any other work day for me, but the boys aren't following any of the patterns we've set. I'm half expecting bloodshed and tears at any moment."

"Well I'm at least willing to try to help. Where should I start?"

"Why don't you finish up with Sammy and I'll get Dean moving. So far he's refused to put any clothes on or eat."

"Hey, Sammy what are you doing with Charms in your hair?"

Picking one of the errant Charms from his hair he stuffed his small fist into his mouth and chewed.

"How about we get you cleaned up?" Taking a clean dish rag out she mopped Sammy's face, head and hands. "Looks like we'll need to get another clean shirt out for you, this one is a mess," Jeri said chucking Sammy under his chin.

Giggling Sammy tried pulling the shirt off but got it stuck on his nose. "Help, Jeri."

Helping Sammy with his shirt she headed towards the bedroom to retrieve a clean one and stopped in her tracks as she heard Dean protesting.

"Daddy, we can't leave Sammy with _her!"_

"Dean, we have too. I have to go to work and you have to go to school. It's only for a little while."

"But what if he has to potty?"

"Jeri can take him potty."

"But she's a _girl_. She doesn't know how to pee like a boy."

Trying hard not to laugh but failing, "I'm sure she'll manage, son."

"But she'll make him sit down like a _girl_," Dean whined.

John sat on the edge of the bed with Dean standing between his knees as Dean stepped into his jeans. Once the jeans were secured John pulled him onto his lap put the new tennis shoes on and tied them with a double knot. "I'll make sure she knows about putting O's in the toilet."

Laughter came from the hall where Jeri had Sam tucked under one arm like a sack of potatoes. "Dean, I promise I won't make Sammy sit down to potty." Walking into the room Jeri went to the dresser and got a clean shirt for Sammy.

"Promise?" Dean face was comically screwed up with worry lines.

"Cross my heart," drawing an X over her heart Jeri solemnly promised.

"But what if he cries cuz I'm not here?"

"I have some things in my big bag to distract him."

"But what if you can't 'stract him?" he eyed Jeri skeptically her super hero get-up not instilling confidence in the five and a half year old.

"Then we'll come in here and get one of your shirts that he can hold onto until you get back."

"Why would you do that?"

Grabbing the clean shirt that had been laid out for Dean, Jeri handed it to him and answered while he pulled it over his head. "Dean, the shirt would smell like you and that can be very comforting. Sam could close his eyes and hold the shirt close and it would smell like you are here with him."

"I don't stink."

"No, Dean you don't stink, you smell like Dean. Sammy smells like Sammy and your Daddy smells like your Daddy."

"That's weird, do you go around smelling people?"

"No, Dean, I don't, but if you pick up a shirt that your Dad or Sammy has worn it will remind you of them."

"Daddy is that true?"

A pained look crossed John's face before he could compose an answer for his eldest son, "Jeri's right. After school today why don't you try it? That way you'll know for sure."

"Okay, but I still think it's weird to smell people's clothes."

Trying to delay his departure Dean asked, "But what if..?"

Kneeling in front of Dean and taking his hands in hers Jeri explained, "Dean, Sammy is going to miss you like crazy and when you come home he'll be so excited to see you. You can tell him about all the cool stuff you did at your first day of school.

"But, Daddy, I don't wanna go to school," Dean wailed, throwing himself back on the bed.

Pulling a trick out of her bag of distractions Jeri tried one out. "Dean, how about you make your bed and then you can show Sammy the school supplies I brought for you."

"What kind of supplies?" excitement creeping into his voice.

"Well, let's see there's a new box of crayons, a pencil and a big pink eraser. I'm sure there's other stuff in the bag but you need to make your bed before you can show Sammy."

"A big pink eraser, agh!"

"Hey, sport, how about you give Jeri a break. She probably likes big pink erasers and didn't know that you'd like a white or blue eraser better."

"What am I going to do with a pink eraser?" Dean smacked his palm against his forehead in an exaggerated duh sign.

Gruffly John answered, "First, you're going to say thank you to Jeri then you're going to go to school and use the supplies she was nice enough to bring you."

"Thank you, Jeri." Dean said with a roll of his expressive green eyes.

Reaching over to straighten the blanket Jeri said, "You're welcome, Dean. Now let's get you to school."

0 – 0 – 0

John took a reluctant Dean by the hand and led him to the car.

Dean dragged his feet the entire journey, looked back over his shoulder at a sobbing Sammy with tears quietly streaming down his cheeks.

As John walked around the front of the Impala he swiped at his own wet eyes.

Jeri, on the porch with a wailing Sammy felt tears welling as she watched the eldest Winchester dry his eyes and she dabbed with a tissue at Sammy's eyes and running nose.

Sammy wailed inconsolably for over an hour as he walked from room to room crying out his missing brother's name, "D'n...D'n, where D'n go?"

Sammy had been crying for almost two hours when he spit up his breakfast. Jeri put him in a warm bath of lavender and vanilla finally got him settled down enough to fall asleep, cuddling one of Dean's shirts and holding tight to his teddy bear.

Turning the radio on and setting the volume low, Jeri cleaned up the mess of Sammy's breakfast and straightened the kitchen. She then made herself a cup of tea and sank heavily into the ratty recliner in the living room, emotionally drained. With Sammy sleeping on Dean's bed she figured she'd have enough time to enjoy her cup of tea before she had to straighten up the mess of trying to distract a fifteen-month-old child.

The jangle of the phone broke into her consciousness as she jerked awake. Her tea cup fell to the floor and shattered before she realized that it had fallen.

Grabbing the phone she listened to the barely controlled voice of John Winchester.

"Jeri, could you go get Dean? The school called and said he hasn't stopped crying since he got there this morning. His teacher Mrs. McCorkle told me when I left that kids usually settle down after about five or ten minutes, but Dean hasn't stopped. I'm buried at work and my boss said if I leave I can just stay gone. Damn it, I need this freaking job, so can you please go get Dean for me?"

"John, I just got Sammy calmed down and he's sleeping now."

Interrupting Jeri, John continued, "Mrs. McCorkle was pretty adamant that Dean needed to be picked up. He's been lashing out at the other kids."

"Okay, John, I'll get Sammy up and I'll go get Dean."

"Thanks, Jeri, you really are my hero."

"Okay, I'm on my way now." Picking Sammy up and settling him against her shoulder Jeri headed for the school. His exhausted little body laying limp against her.

Jeri entered the class room with Sammy snuggled against her. Luckily he hadn't woken up on the drive over or when she jostled him getting him out of the car seat. But as soon as he heard his brother crying he immediately came awake squalling.

The cacophony of sound reverberated through the room, soon all activity in the class stopped and a chorus of crying children erupted.

Moving into the room toward Dean, Jeri's progress was interrupted.

"May I help you?" the bespectacled teaching assistant asked.

"I'm here to pick up Dean Winchester, his father asked me to pick him up."

"May I have your name, please?"

"I'm Jeri Jones."

Sammy took advantage, squirming out of Jeri's grasp and ran into Dean's outstretched arms. Both boys immediately stopped crying and clung to one another.

"I'm sorry we don't have a copy of the release form on file so I can't let you take Dean."

"Look, you called John; he couldn't get away from work so he called me to pick up his son. Obviously, Dean was distraught about being separated from his brother. They are both calm now and now you're telling me that I'm going to have to pry Sammy out of his brother's arms and leave Dean behind? You've got to be kidding me!"

Calmly the Teaching Assistant said, "I'm sorry but for the protection of the child we have to enforce the documentation policy. At this time you are not authorized to take Dean."

"Is it possible for you to call John and get a verbal authorization for today? You must have his number on file?"

"I'm sorry we can't release Dean to you without proper documentation."

"Ok. Dean, will you come here, please?" Jeri asked as she knelt down to his level to explain what was going on. "Dean, I need to take Sammy home. You'll have to stay here until your daddy can come and get you when school gets out. I'm sorry but they won't let me take you home now."

"You can't leave me here!" Dean's voice ratcheted up with panic as he held tight to his brother.

"I'm sorry, honey, the school won't let me take you home. Opening her arms to receive Sammy Jeri asked, "Please, Dean, would you give Sammy to me?"

"I told you, you can't take Sammy!" Dean yelled as he backed into a corner with his brother behind him. "You can't take Sammy!"

Dropping her expectant arms Jeri pleaded, "Dean, please let me take Sammy and I'll have your daddy come pick you up."

"No! No! No! You can't take Sammy"

"Mrs. McCorkle, could you please call John so we can get these boys some place where they feel safe?"

"I think it would be best if we call the police. Dean is obviously concerned about you taking his brother Sam."

"Please call John, he can straighten this out?" Jeri pleaded.

"Miss, if you'll wait outside. I think you have disrupted our class long enough!" Mrs. McCorkle led Jeri to the door and directed her to wait for the police officer.

"I'm sorry, but I won't leave Dean and Sammy here."

Turning to the Teaching Assistant, Mrs. McCorkle instructed, "Tina, please go to the office, call 911 and bring Mr. Murphy back."

"Yes, Mrs. McCorkle. I'll be right back. Will you be okay?"

"The children and I will be fine. Just go make the call please."

Sinking to the floor Jeri started to cry. John had trusted her to take care of his children. All he had asked was that she pick Dean up and take him home. A feeling of incompetence washed over her she couldn't even retrieve a child from school. Tears slowly coursed down her cheeks as she hopelessly waited for the police and/or John to take her away. And what felt worse was that she was still wearing her super hero costume.

Suddenly the chaos of the class room quieted, all eyes turned to the adult huddled on the floor with tears streaming down her face.

Sammy emerged from behind his brother, walked across the room and wiped the tears from Jeri's eyes saying, "Jeri sad. Don't cry. D'n, Jeri sad, don't cry."

0 – 0 – 0

John arrived about seven minutes after Tina left the room. He found his boys huddled around the young woman patting her back and making soothing sounds.

The police arrived shortly after John and tried to make sense of what had happened. Talking first to John, Dean and Sammy before talking to Mrs. McCorkle and lastly to Jeri.

After conferring with the office staff the missing paperwork that would have allowed Jeri to take Dean from the school had been found.

John was furious at the staff for causing the situation to spin out of control. Laying into Mrs. McCorkle he said, "Whenever Jeri comes to pick up my son I want you," stabbing at the air just inches from her face to make his point, "to move heaven and earth to make sure that Dean is ready to go and that Miss Jones will not be accosted by any of your staff."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester, we didn't see the release documentation when we went to the office and called you. Then when Miss Jones tried to leave with your youngest son, Dean became nearly hysterical saying that she couldn't have Sammy. We thought the best recourse would be to contact police and prevent Miss Jones from kidnapping your children. Everything we did today was with the protection of both your childen in mind."

"So, what you did was put my family at risk of being separated by some government entity that knows nothing about me, my kids or the child care provider _I_ selected to keep my children safe while I'm at work. My job may also have been put at risk because you couldn't find the paperwork that would have kept not only my sons but also all Dean's classmates from suffering from the drama today."

Reaching out to touch John's arm, Jeri came to the teacher's defense, "John, please? Mrs. McCorkle was just doing her job. She was trying to protect the boys from the true horror of a kidnapping. The boys are young, it won't take long before they both forget that this ever happened."

Turning to Mrs. McCorkle Jeri continued, "Mrs. McCorkle, I'm sorry for my part in all this. It was a rough morning for all of us. All I truly wanted was to get Dean home with Sammy where they could be together."

"Jeri, I need you to be able to take care of my boys and that includes picking them up from school. I don't want to live with the fear that now that the ball has been set in motion that the police or Children's Protective Services can swoop in and take my boys because they think you might be a flight risk."

"Sammy, Dean come on over here, it's time to go home with Miss Jeri. I've got to see if I still have a job." Hugging his boys tight for a long moment, John handed then over to Jeri, "You be good boys for Miss Jeri and I'll see you when I get home."

"I'm sorry this happened, John. Can you forgive me?"

"Jeri, there's nothing to forgive, you didn't do anything wrong. I'll see you later."

0 – 0 – 0

Later that evening, after the boys had been bathed and put to bed for the night, John sat in the recliner and called Jeri.

"Jeri, it's John Winchester."

"What's going on, John?"

"Tomorrow when you come over could you watch both boys 'til I get off work?"

"Sure, you know that won't be a problem."

"Just so you know, I'm thinking about taking Dean out of that school. Maybe the Winchesters just aren't ready to be separated. After all, the trial separation we endured today wasn't that successful."

"John, as long as you need my help I'll be there. Don't forget to call the school and tell them in the morning. I think maybe you're right, the boys aren't ready to be separated and I'm not sure you're ready for it either."

"You've got that right, Jerdiah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, John."

Turning out the light John checked on the boys. Both Dean and Sammy were huddled together in Dean's bed, John tucked the covers snuggly around them and kissed each on the forehead.

He made his way to his lonely bed. Sinking to his knees next to his bed he looked toward the heavens and asked, "Mary, what do I do now?"

In a voice only his heart could hear Mary answered, "Love our boys and keep them safe."


End file.
